


The Chaotic Christmas Party (Ninjago)

by Anxious_Kitty



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Kitty/pseuds/Anxious_Kitty
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and the ninja have decided to have a Christmas Party over at Misako's place.Everyone is excited for it, Jay, Cole, Nya, Zane, Lloyd, Wu, Pixal, Misako, even Garmadon! Kai seems to be the only one not happy for the party.Nevertheless, he goes, even if he is late. Feelings and awkward moments ensue, can Kai get through this party without giving himself away to anyone? Especially Cole?(Disclaimer: I don't own Lego Ninjago, and this is a lavashipping fic oneshot. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!)
Relationships: Cole & Kai (Ninjago), Cole/Kai (Ninjago)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	The Chaotic Christmas Party (Ninjago)

**Author's Note:**

> (Aye so first story up in here. Yay, and of course it's Lavashipping because meh OTP yas. So yea and enjoy!)

Kai let out a huff as he walked into Misako's house, shivering ever so slightly as he pulled off his jacket. He had left his friend, Skyler's, apartment in a hurry. Nya was the first to notice he had arrived, smiling and waving to him. Kai waved back to his sister before taking off his now wet shoes, caused by the snow outside. 

Nya gave him a slight disapproving look at the fact that he had only been wearing a jacket when he really should have been wearing a coat in this cold weather. Not to mention how sensitive Kai was to the cold because of his fire element in the first place. Zane noticed Kai next, watching as he walked into the living room. Jay and Cole looked up as well.

"Hey," Kai said, giving a small wave. "What's up?" Nya asked. "Yeah, what took you so long?" Jay asked casually. Cole nudged him, looking back at Kai, "Everything okay?"

Kai stared at him for a moment, trying to think up a quick excuse. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... ice everywhere," Kai said, giving a small shrug before sitting down on the couch. Truth was, Kai had almost not come to the Christmas party. He was just so tired of pretending anymore, but he had decided that he should go at the last minute. He stupidly hadn't taken a vehicle and walked in the cold- in just a jacket no less, but he had been in a hurry. 

Kai blinked away the sudden rush off thoughts, focusing on his sister. "Where's Lloyd? And-"

"Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and his parents are in the kitchen. Along with Pixel." Nya interrupted. Kai nodded and leaned back against the couch, looking down at the coffee table in front of him to see they were playing a game. A card game, goldfish, to be precise, which cause him to smile.

"Uh, who's turn was it again?" Jay asked, holding up his cards. "Mine." Cole replied, looking through his own cards. Kai suddenly realized he had unintentionally sat at the far side of the couch, with Jay in between him and Cole. Great, now he was unintentionally making sure there was a buffer between them. He sighed and watched as they continued their game.

Lloyd came out from the kitchen and smiled when he saw Kai, "Your here! I was about to try and call you."

Kai managed a small smile, accompanied by a shrug. Lloyd forced himself to keep the smile on his face, "Hey Kai?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I need your help in here real quick, since your not really playing right now."

Kai sighed but stood up and walked over to Lloyd, who lead him out of the living room and past the kitchen. "Lloyd, the kitchen is back there." Kai pointed out.

Lloyd didn't respond, only brought Kai into the dining room and handed Kai some plates. "I need help setting the table." Lloyd said.

"Mhm." Kai rolled his eyes but started setting the plates in their correct spot.

"So... What's up?" Lloyd asked after a moment, having begun to set the silverware.

"Nothing much."

"Kai..." Lloyd paused, staring at Kai, "C'mon. You can talk to me. Does... does it have anything to do with Cole?"

Kai tensed, "Why would you say that?"

Lloyd gave him a deadpan look, "You tensed. Plus the constant glancing at him when I was still in the kitchen."

"I didn't- you were in the kitchen. How did you know?"

"You just told me." Lloyd replied. Kai frowned and huffed at being tricked.

"Anyway, you keep looking at him, why?" Lloyd asked.

"I..." Kai paused his movements, trying to find an excuse, "It's- it's nothing."

"Are you two fighting? Cole doesn't seem upset." Lloyd stated.

"No, were not- just please let it go Lloyd." Kai said, trying to keep his tone even but he knew it had nearly cracked. Lloyd fell silent for a moment, before giving a small nod, "Okay."

Lloyd quickly changed the subject, "Dinner is about done." He smiled a little, "Its ham."

Kai hummed lightly, showing he had heard as they finished setting the table. Lloyd sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Thanks for the help, you can go chill with the others again if you want." He then reluctantly left the room and disappeared into the kitchen. Kai bit his lip before going back out to the living room. Nya wasn't there anymore, most likely in the kitchen. That left Jay, Zane, and Cole to continue to play cards.

Cole leaned forward from where he sat on the couch and laid down a card, smiling brightly as he did so. They had switched from Goldfish to Uno, probably having grown bored of their previous game. Realizing he'd been just standing there, Kai quickly sat down on the couch beside Jay, relieved no one seemed to have noticed him just standing there. They continued to play Uno for a bit, dealing Kai into the next round.

Soon enough Misako was calling them all into the dining room for dinner. Time seemed to fly for Kai as he stoically went to the dinner table along with the others and began to eat. He mostly picked at his food though, every so often glancing at Cole.

Dinner came and went, Kai hardly having said a word. Pixel had almost addressed it, had it not been for Zane able to quickly and quietly stop her. After dinner they cleaned up before going out to the living room. 

"I'll get Twister." Lloyd said, leaving the room to get said game. Garmadon and Misako sat down on the couch near each other. Wu decided to sit in the chair and be the spinner. Kai stood off to the side, biting his lip as he watched Lloyd walk back into the room with the game. The other boys moved forward to help him set it up. 

"Alright, who's first!" Jay exclaimed. "We may have too many players." Zane stated. "Hm, well then we'll split into two groups. Kai, Cole, and Lloyd can play first." Wu said. There were murmurs of agreement from all but Kai. Wu spun the arrow and looked to Cole. "Left foot red," to which Cole stepped with excitement.

\--------

By the middle of the game, Cole was hovering over Kai, and Lloyd was on the side by himself. Kai kept quiet as the game when on, then Cole had to move his hand and he was staring directly into Cole's dark brown eyes. "Hi." Cole said quietly, flashing a smile. Kai quickly looked away before Cole could see his blush, "Hi." Cole frowned at Kai looking away. "Kai?"

Before anything else was said, Lloyd had tried to move and had bumped Cole's foot. This lead to Cole falling onto Kai, just barely managing to hold himself with his elbows. Kai held his breath, before pushing Cole off and quickly getting to his feet. "I have to go." He said hastily, hurrying over to the door. "Wha- Kai?" Nya called, suddenly standing up. Cole had gotten to his feet as well. 

"Kai, wait!" Cole called, but it was too late. The door slammed, Kai had pulled on his jacket and rushed out the door. Cole suddenly moved forward and grabbed his coat, pulling it on before wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"Cole?" Lloyd was now standing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall-"

Cole opened the door, "It's fine, Lloyd." He interrupted, closing the door behind him as he left the house.

\--------

Kai kept a quick pace as he walked away from the house. As soon as he had slammed the door behind him, his eyes had stung with tears. He felt stupid, his feelings would never be returned and now it just felt like the world was teasing him. He was about a block away from the house when he started to shiver. He couldn't go back to the monastery, that's where the others would be heading. 

He'd just go back to Skyler's and tell his friend what happened. She'd know what to say. Then he realized that tears had managed to escape. "Great." He muttered, feeling more tears fall. This wouldn't do anything to help against the cold. Why hadn't he grabbed a coat? He rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself, a silent sob making itself known. 

Glaring down at the snowy ground, hr reached up and harshly wiped away the tears. God he was so pathetic. It was then that he heard the sound of quickly approaching footsteps coming from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see it was Cole. Kai quickly looked forward again and wiped at his face, trying to make sure all signs of crying were gone.

"Kai." Cole called out. He reached him and walked in front of him."What are you doing here." Kai asked, letting his gaze rest on the ground. Cole didn't answer the question, instead, he furrowed his brow and asked his own, "Were you… crying?" Kai's eyes widened, "No!" He whirled around, facing away from Cole. Cole simply walked in front of him. "Kai…"

Kai looked away, biting his lip, "Cole I really just want to get back-" 

"Why did you leave?"

Kai stopped and looked up at Cole, "I… I was embarrassed."

"Okay but why?" Cole asked.

"I just… I…" Kai trailed off into a mumble. 

"Huh?" Cole leaned forward a little, causing Kai to take a small step back as he mumbled again.

Cole sighed, "Kai you've got to speak up. Why did you-"

The words flew from his lips before he could stop them. "Because I like you!"  
Kai's heart raced, why had he blurted it out like that? Why did he say anything at all? Kai took a step back, "I- I'm sorry. I'll just-"

"You like me?" Cole cut Kai off, staring at Kai with an expression of curiosity and… hope?

"Well, I…" 

"Like, like me like me?" Cole asked for confirmation. The fire ninja gave a small nod, looking away. Cole smiled, "Kai, I like you too. More than a friend." At this, Kai looked up and met Cole's gaze.

"What?" He breathed, surprise evident on his face. Cole chuckled, his breath visible from the cold, "I said, I like you." Cole noticed how cold Kai looked and pulled off his scarf. He wrapped it around Kai's neck, pulling him closer in the process. Kai smiled and blushed, staring into Cole's dark brown eyes. "Cole…"

Cole was now blushing as he stared right back into Kai's amber eyes. He wrapped an arm around Kai and pulled him closer. Kai didn't break eye contact with the slightly taller ninja as Cole gently cupped Kai's cheek with one hand and leaned forward. "Is this okay?" Cole asked, voice just barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. I… I don't mind." Kai replied, heart racing as they got even closer. They were only inches apart now, Kai was starting to think he couldn't wait another second. Then Cole finally kissed him. Instinctively Kai closed his eyes, tentative hands finding their way around Cole's neck and slid into his hair. Cole brushed back Kai's hair with one hand, the other pulling him closer by the waist.

The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, and Kai wished it would have lasted longer. He pulled away, dropping his gaze to the ground. Surely Cole was only pitying him.

"Kai." Cole murmured, tilting Kai's chin up to get Kai to look at him. "Yeah?" Kai asked in a soft tone. "I've..." Cole paused, seemingly searching that amber gaze, "I've liked you for a while. I just didn't think you were…"

"Into guys?" Kai guessed. Cole nodded, a surprised glint in his eyes. "How did you- Oh." he said as the realization hit. Cole looked away for a moment, staring at the snow that swirled around them with the wind. 

Looking back to the brunette in his arms, he felt Kai shiver against him. "Your still shivering," he said pulled Kai closer against his chest. "How about we get out of the cold. And maybe even…"

"Yeah?" Kai looked at Cole, curious as to what he would say. "Catch a movie?" Suggested Cole. Kai blushed and smiled, "Are you…?"  
"Asking you out? Yeah." Cole nodded. Kai bit his lip before replying, he couldn't seem to stop smiling, "I'd love to."

"It's settled then," Cole smirked, "Shall we?" He pulled away and walked forward, turning around and holding out a hand to Kai. The fire ninja blushed in response, taking Cole's hand as they began to walk side by side. It was then that Kai decided that even though this day had started out cold and miserable, he didn't regret going to the Christmas party. For he may be outside in the frigid cold on Christmas Eve, but he was with Cole, and that made it all the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
